Sunlight Glow
by Nicole Billings
Summary: Tangled one-shots to go with various songs. The first one is On the Wing by Owl City. I will add more as soon as I get reviews!


**Heyy! I just wrote this last week. It is a series of sentences about parts in the movie tangled, of course, but put to the lyrics of the song, On the Wing, by Owl City, which I find goes well with the movie. I tried to write only a sentence for each line or part of a line of the song, so some of the pieces are run on sentences.(I don't know if all the lyrics for the song are correct, I find them useful in this form , however.) Also, the names next to the lyrics are to show who is thinking/being thought about in the following sentence, because I didn't want to use their names in the sentences for some reason. Please review if you like, and I'll try to add new chapters if people give me songs that go with the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled (*sigh*), nor do I own any lyrics written by Owl City (*sigh*)**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Wing- <strong>Tangled version

**Breath, and I'l****l carry you away,** (Rapunzel and Eugene)

Her green eyes water as she urges him to stay with her, to breath, to stay alive, but as he slowly dies in her arms, she comes face to face with reality.

**Into the velvet sky, and we'll stir the stars around,** (Rapunzel)

She knows the stars are constant, but tonight, her birthday, the sky stirs them around into something wonderful, something mother would never understand.

**And watch them fall away, into the Hudson Bay,**(Eugene and Rapunzel)

He watches as the lanterns fall through the sky, close to landing in the castle bay, before the boat shifts as her frail arms push a lantern back upward into the sky, letting it fall away into the night.

**And plummet out of sight and sound.** (Gothel and Rapunzel)

She was determined to keep the girl here, out of sight and sound, away from the world, plummeting into the shadows of the earth, if only to keep herself young and radiant.

**The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills** (Rapunzel)

Joyous shrieks erupt from the young girl as she races through the hills, the wide open summer breezes pulling her forward, keeping her spirit alive.

**Where I live in the Alpine heights, below the northern lights.** (Eugene)

It seemed as if his home was among the alpine trees of the wide forest, the northern lights his rooftop and the fresh grass his rug.

**I spend my coldest nights, alone, awake and thinking**(Rapunzel)

She would brave the coldest nights of the winter when she was young, just looking out that window, alone, awake and thinking of the world around her.

**Of the weekend we were in love.**** (**Rapunzel and Eugene)

Years later it's his grin that keeps her memory alive, going back to that first weekend they were in love, when they chased each other through the trees with that determined horse and let those lanterns fly.

**Home, among these mountaintops, can be so awfully dull, a thousand miles from the tide, but photos on the walls of New York shopping malls distract me so I stay inside.** (Rapunzel)

This tower, the only place she had ever known, had been her home in the mountains, but at times it could prove to be so dull, feeling a million miles from anywhere exciting; it was only those paintings and sketches on the walls that distracted her from wanting to leave.

**I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade,** (Eugene)

If only this night would last forever, if only the lanterns stayed up in the sky, abundant around the small boat where he leaned in closer to her lips.

**Cause I would make a hook and eye, and fish them from the sky** (Rapunzel and Gothel)

Sometimes she wished she could fish those floating lights strait out of the sky, so she could prove to mother that they weren't stars, and that they were meant for her, and only her.

**My darling she and I, were hanging on so take us high** (Eugene and Rapunzel)

He gently held her back and placed a timid hand on her shoulder and as she showed him the little flag they bought, holding it up to the sun, he only wanted to take her higher, higher into the sky.

**To sing the world goodbye.** (Rapunzel and Eugene)

Familiar words flow out of her mouth like tears, singing her world goodbye as he slips away, as she loses her new dream.

**I am floating away.** (Rapunzel)

Flying out of the tower, reaching, toughing grass for the first time was like floating away, finally being free, drifting off into the deep blue sky.

**Lost in a silent ballet.** (Rapunzel and Eugene)

Dancing around lost in a silent yet musical ballet, a secret passion to be together, only to grasp hands seconds before it falls away.

**I'm dreaming your out in the blue and I am right beside you** (Rapunzel and Eugene)

Sweet visions cloud their heads as they sleep in the dark forest, each one dreaming of being right beside the other, smiling in their slumber.

**Awake to take in the view.** (Rapunzel)

She could not believe that she was finally awake to experience being free, to run and chase and dance, to see the view in person; at last it was not the dream she'd had too many times before, but the real thing.

**Late nights and early parades** (Eugene and Rapunzel)

He'd always lived like this, late nights and early mornings filled with parade type routines, and never before had he ended up falling for the girl, but last night telling stories, and now at this early morning escapade to the kingdom, he felt like he needed to take her hand, to keep her close; oh yes, she was definitely growing on him.

**Still photos and noisy arcades** (Rapunzel)

This day in the kingdom made her want to have a picture of herself, still and unmoving, not one that she had painted, but a capture of real life to hold in her hands, but she knew that was as unlikely as a room filled with floating and blinking lights, with noise and happiness; just plain impossible.

**My darling, were both on the wing, look down and keep on singing** (Eugene and Rapunzel)

Once again, he almost called her darling, which was weird for him, but he declined for lack of courage and he wanted her to continue singing, her voice so beautiful, he might just join in.

**And we can go anywhere.** (Rapunzel and Eugene)

She felt like she could go anywhere with him, his soft smile, and playful eyes, she finally understood him and she thought, well, she almost thought…he _liked _her.

**Are you there?** (Eugene and Rapunzel)

He climbs her hair up tower, thinking how wonderful it is he'll be able to see her again, he'd feared they were separated for good, but with him leaving her so suddenly last night, why didn't she bother to look out the window and ask a simple, _are you there?_

**Or are you just a decoy dream in my head?** (Rapunzel and Gothel)

Her accusing voice was so overbearing, the trembling girl was tempted to believe that any romance was a silly dream, a decoy, a made-up feeling that was all in her head; but only time would tell what would happen.

**Am I home, or am simply tumbling all alone?** (Rapunzel)

This place she had always called home was questioning her now, asking herself if she could still call the place where she had lived a lie home, or if she was willing to be all alone, now that he had took off with the crown, breaking her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that these are not in order of the movie, but in order of the song lyrics! :D<strong>

**Also, I would like to give credit to SapphireOrb on youtube for the Tangled video using On the Wing as a song, and Skylark Evanson on fanfic for giving me the idea to use song lyrics in my writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
